latifareyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Welcome to my Life!
"Welcome to my Life!" est le premier épisode de la saison 1 de Latifarey. Résumé Latifarey vit un grand jour : une nouvelle famille emménage dans la ville, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis plus d'un an. Pour autant, Samantha Auden et son fils, Danny, ne semblent pas plaire à tout le monde... Lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes décide d'aller les espionner dans leur nouvelle demeure, ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir l'existence d'une terrible malédiction, ainsi que de son investigatrice : la terrible Reine Rouge. Intrigue Acte 1 thumb|left|200px|Alice fuyant ses poursuivants. Elle courait parmi les bois. Elle fuyait et elle essayait d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Soudain, elle trébucha sur une branche. La végétation était tellement luxuriante, tellement dense. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer. Elle n'entendait que les bruits des animaux ; elle ralentit sa course. Ses ennemis devaient l'avoir perdue. Après tout, elle était tellement petite... Elle arriva dans une zone plus dégagée de la forêt. Elle choisit de s'arrêter un instant, afin de reprendre son souffle. « Que fais-tu ici toute seule, jeune enfant ? ». La gamine releva sa tête brusquement. thumb|200px|Une bien étrange rencontre. Face à elle, se tenait une vieille chenille de couleur bleue, qui fumait avec un narguilé. Cette dernière expira sa fumée sur le visage de la jeune fille blonde. Elle émit un léger toussotement. La chenille reprit : « Que fais-tu ici, jeune enfant? ». Légèrement intimidée, la jeune fille lui répondit : « Je me suis perdue, mais... Qui êtes-vous ? ». La chenille inspira et expira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, « Je me nomme Absolem. Et toi, mon enfant ? Qui est-tu pour t'être perdue au Pays des Merveilles ? » . « Ab... Absolem ? ». « Tu n'es pas Absolem, je suis Absolem. Qui es-tu donc ? ». « Je... Je m'appelle Alice ». Dans une clairière, une jeune fille sortit de chez elle précipitamment. Une vieille dame apparut, derrière une fenêtre de la maison : « Rouge ! Fais donc attention ! Les bois sont peu recommandés, en ce moment... ». « Ne t'inquiètes pas Mère-Grand ! Je serai prudente ! Je te ramène tes courses, comme promis ! », lui répondit une jeune fille, vêtue d'une tunique rouge, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison en courant. Les bois étaient légèrement ensoleillés, tout en étant frais et ombragés, grâce aux hauts arbres. Rouge marchait gaiement en direction du village. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, guettant d'où pouvait venir le son. Son pouls s’accéléra ; la peur l'envahissait. C'est alors qu'une forme indistincte sortit de derrière un buisson ; « Rouge ? ». La jeune fille fut interloquée, puis elle reconnut la voix en question : « Gabriel ? C'est toi ? » . « Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? ». Rouge émit un soupir de soulagement. « Tu ne devrais pas être ici... On dit qu'un loup dangereux vit dans les environs. Moi-même, je dois me dépêcher... ». « Rouge, attends... Je... Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. ». « Gabriel ! Pas ici, imagine que le loup... ». Mais, elle s'arrêta. Gabriel tremblait de tout son corps, il tomba à terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon avait disparu, laissant place à... Un loup ! Rouge fut apeurée : « Oh mon... C'est... C'est impossible... ». Une voiture arriva dans une ville, tard dans la nuit. Il y avait deux personnes dans le véhicule : une femme, qui conduisait, et un garçon plus jeune, assis à la place passager. Ils passèrent devant le panneau d'entrée : « Latifarey. C'est donc ici maman ? ». « Oui Danny. C'est ici. ». « Trop cool ! On va pouvoir enfin les aider ! ». La femme émit un léger rire : « Pas de précipitation, mon chéri. D'abord, trouvons notre nouvelle maison ». La voiture se déplaçait dans la ville sombre : malgré les éclairages publics, on voyait peu et aucune maison n'était illuminée : il était environ quatre heures du matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, après une longue route à travers les rues de la ville, la voiture et ses deux occupants s’arrêtèrent devant une maison. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec une canne, les attendait. La femme et son fils sortirent de leur véhicule. L'homme à la canne leur sourit : « Ah ! Madame Auden ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! ». « Nous sommes désolés... Monsieur Krueger ? Nous avons eu quelques problèmes sur la route. ». « Il n'y aucun problème. Je suppose que c'est votre fils, Danny ? ». « En effet. ». « Bonjour monsieur. », fit Danny. « Charmant. Je suis sur que vous vous plairez ici. Voici vos clés. ». Krueger tendit les clés à Samantha, et il commença à s'éloigner, « Oh ! Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas. Je vous obtiendrez ce que vous désirez, et nous pourrons ainsi faire affaires ensemble. ». Samantha sourit : « Merci, monsieur Krueger, j'y penserai. ». L'homme s'éloigna, avant de disparaître. « Il a toujours été comme ça ? », demanda Danny. « Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée. Il a toujours été comme ça ». Acte 2 Sept heures quinze. Le réveil sonna. Une main sortit de sous la couverture du lit de la chambre, avant de frapper le réveil, qui fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il explosa contre le mur. Le poing retourna sous la couverture. « Debout ! Debout Maelys ! ». Les rideaux s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant entrer le jour dans la chambre. Tandis qu'une vieille femme commença à ranger la chambre, la couverture sur le lit remonta, cachant entièrement une forme en son dessous. « Maelys ! Il est onze heures passées ! ». La vieille femme tira la couverture du lit, dévoilant une jeune fille, habillée seulement de son pyjama. « Maelys ! ». « Oui, Granny... ». Maelys se leva lentement, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, qui lui était réservée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait pu se rendormir autant de temps, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus revenir là-dessus... Maelys fut prête en moins d'une demie-heure. Elle embrassa chaleureusement sa grand-mère sur la joue, avant de sortir tout en prenant son sac. Là, derrière le portail d'entrée de sa maison, quelqu'un l'attendait, en souriant. Un jeune homme de l'âge de Maelys. Cette dernière lui sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». « Je viens chercher ma chère et tendre endormie. ». « Ne te moques pas Evan. ». « Mais, je ne me moque pas ! ». Maelys déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils prirent ensemble la même direction, main dans la main. Le couple s'approcha d'un bar-restaurant. Evan s'arrêta. « C'est ici qu'on va. ». « Notre dernier jour de vacances... Dans un bar ? », rétorqua Maelys. Evan lui sourit : « Ne t'inquiète pas. ». Le couple entra, lorsque soudain : « SURPRISE ! ». Une bande de jeunes était là, à attendre le couple ; ils étaient sept au total. Les câlins, et poignées de mains se mirent à fuser, entre les adolescents. Puis, ils prirent la direction d'une grande table au fond. « On a décidé de vous faire une petite fête ! Ça fait quand même un an que vous êtes ensemble ! », dit une des filles. « Oh... Merci Carry ! », lui dit Maelys avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Evan : « Je croyais que tu avais oublié ! ». Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa : « Tu me prends VRAIMENT pour un paumé ! ». « Tiens, tiens ! Ouvre ce cadeau d'abord Maelys ! », fit un des garçons. Maelys s’exécuta ; c'était un bracelet à perles rouge et or : « Merci Matt ; il ne fallait vraiment pas ! ». Ainsi, les cadeaux s'échangèrent, puis ce fut le tour des rires. Carry, Elias, Mei, Benjamin, Allyson, Alexis et Matthew avaient prévu toute une journée particulière pour le couple. Maelys et Evan passèrent ainsi une heure avec leurs amis, tout en rigolant, jusqu'à ce que... « Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Vicky ? C'est que... ». Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une jeune fille, avec une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil extravagante, et tenant un lapin blanc dans ses bras, venait d'entrer dans le bar. Elle vint s’asseoir à la table des autres adolescents : « Ma journée se résume en trois points. Un, ces lunettes me donnent un nouveau regard sur le monde qui m'entoure. Deux, mon père m'a forcé à aller voir la nouvelle famille. Trois, Eustache a décidé de me rendre folle, il arrête pas de vouloir se mettre dans ma dernière boîte à chaussures, et... ». « Quoi ? Comment ça ? », fit Elias. « Eustache a décidé de me rendre folle, je te dis ! ». La jeune fille retira ses lunettes, et s'adressa au lapin blanc dans ses bras : « Méchant Eustache ! Mes chaussures comptent presque autant que toi ! ». Un silence se fit parmis les jeunes. Mei prit la parole : « Je pense qu'Elias fait référence à ce que tu a dit, avant de te plaindre de ton lapin. ». « Ah ! Oui ! Il y a de nouveaux habitants ! Bizarre, non ? Qui voudrait vivre à Latifarey ? ». Alexis fut interloquée : « De nouveaux habitants... Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu... ». « Plus depuis un an. Mr Krueger s'en plaint beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu plus bizarre qu'avant, ces derniers temps... », fit remarquer Carry. Vicky caressa son lapin : « Papa est surbooké ! A ce qui paraît, de nombreux voisins se plaignent déjà ! Ils ne veulent pas de nouveaux habitants dans leur communauté. ». Allyson répondit à Vicky : « C'est bizarre. Pourquoi ça gênerait les gens ? ». L'immense château fort surplombait le grand lac alentour. Dans la salle de conférence, une bonne centaine d'individus en tout genre était présent. Une jeune fille blonde caressait un lapin blanc ; elle était assise à côté d'une autre fille, qui portait une cape rouge. « Je n'ai jamais vu autant de personnes dans un si petit endroit », dit Alice. « Une telle réunion est rare. Mère-Grand m'a dit que cela n'arrivait que lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. ». « Ta Mère-Grand est fantastique, Rouge. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. ». Puis, une femme blonde, habillée d'une robe bleue, avec des ailes dans son dos, se leva pour s'adresser aux autres ; la Fée Bleue. « Mes amis. L'heure est grave. D'après ce que m'a rapporté notre ami Absolem, du Pays des Merveilles, la Reine Rouge prépare quelque chose d'horrible. Une malédiction contre nous ». Des murmures s'élevèrent, partout dans la salle. « Dans ce cas ! Préparons-nous pour la guerre ! ». « Je sais que tu as remporté de nombreuses batailles, Mulan. Mais, aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons nous battre contre une malédiction. C'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse... ». « C'est plutôt ton goût pour l'exploration qui parle, Smith », fit Mulan, « Il est hors de question que nous nous laissions faire par une monarque tyrannique. ». « La magie ne peut-elle pas nous aider ? ». « Pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais, Cendrillon », répondit la Fée Bleue. « Dans ce cas, j'approuve Mulan ! Nous devons nous battre ! ». « Non, Peter. Ta jeunesse s'accompagne de ta témérité, elle te serait fatale. Et, Clochette ne serait peut être pas là, pour t'aider... », dit la Fée Bleue. Une petit fille, à côté du dénommé Peter, volante et scintille, approuva d'un signe de tête. La salle semblait soudainement abattue, lorsque... « Ne vous en faîtes pas. Il y a un moyen ! ». La salle chercha l'origine de la voix. « Montre-toi Chess. », demanda la Fée Bleue. Un chat souriant apparut dans un coin de la salle « Il n'y a aucun problème, puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire. Si un problème n'a pas de solution, il n'en est plus un. Il suffit de l'accepter. », fit Chess. L'assemblée sembla horrifiée. Acte 3 Le groupe d'adolescents remonte la rue. Ils restent pensifs à ce dont ils avaient parlés, durant leur petite fête : qui étaient les nouveaux venus ? Un emménagement à Latifarey... Aussi loin qu'ils avaient essayé d'y penser, ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. « Peut-être... Peut-être qu'on devrait aller se présenter ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... », dit Evan. Le groupe s'arrêta. « Tu veux t'introduire chez eux. », dit Elias. « Ben quoi ? C'est le moyen le plus rapide, d'apprendre qui ils sont. ». « Hors de question ! C'est contre les règles que je me fixe. Je préfère rentrer chez moi. ». Elias s'éloigna de la bande, sans même un au revoir. Les autres semblaient gênés. « Je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs de vacances. Et comme la rentrée est demain... Il vaut mieux que je retourne chez moi. », dit Mei. Après des au revoir, Mei retourna chez elle, suivit très rapidement par Matt, qui invoqua les mêmes raisons qu'elle. « Alysson ! Rentre à la maison toi aussi ! », fit Benjamin. « Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux venir aussi ! ». « Non, tu rentres ! Un point, c'est tout ! ». La jeune fille s'éloigna de ses amis et de son frère, tout en grommelant contre ce dernier. Les six derniers restèrent là, pendant quelques minutes. « Bon. On fait ça quand ? », demande Alexis. « Rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure », dit Evan. « Non, une heure ! Je dois ramener Eustache et le nourrir », fit remarquer Vicky. « Oui, une heure. On aura du temps pour tout planifier individuellement de notre côté. », dit Carry. « À dans une heure, alors. », annonça Evan. Chacun s'éloigna donc de son côté, pensant à ce qui allait advenir dans la soirée. Dans la salle de conférence du château, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes. « Il a forcément un moyen d'éviter la malédiction de la Reine Rouge. », dit Belle. « Chess a pourtant été clair. Il n'a aucun moyen. La Reine a déjà gagné... », répondit Cendrillon. « Pouvons-nous réellement avoir confiance en Chess ? Il n'a jamais avoué clairement s'il était, ou non, notre allié. », demanda la Grand-Mère de Rouge. « Oui, Dame Willys. Même s'il peut paraître étrange, il ne me trahirait pas. J'ai confiance en lui. », répondit la Fée Bleue. « Peut-être pouvons-nous demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? », dit Belle. « Et qui ça ? », demanda Dame Wyllis. « Je sais ! Belle, d'après ce qu'on dit, IL est enfermé dans les cachots de ton château... Est-ce vrai ? », demanda la Fée Bleue. « Oui... Mais... Que voudriez-vous lui demander ? ». « Je dois m'entretenir avec lui. Puis-je aller le voir ? ». « Bien sur. Comme vous le voulez. Je vais vous mener à lui. ». « Êtes-vous sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout, il est réputé pour être sournois, menteur, profiteur et cruel... », demanda Cendrillon. « Merci de ton inquiétude Cendrillon. Mais, je sais que je ne crains rien de Rumplestiltskin. », rétorqua la Fée. Dans les cachots, la Fée Bleue fut menée devant une cellule. « Ah ! Si je m'attendais à recevoir une telle visite... », dit une voix derrière la cellule. « Rumplestiltskin. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Que sais-tu du sort de la Reine Rouge ? », demanda la Fée. « Toute information se marchande, même pour vous, très chère. ». « Nous somme prêts à t'offrir la liberté... ». « Que j'aurais de toute manière quand la Reine aura lancé son sort, sur vous. Essayez encore. ». « Nous t'offrirons ce que tu désireras, en échange de tes informations. ». « Tous ce que je voudrai ? ». « Oui... ». « Marché conclu. Vervloeken. C'est le sort de notre bien-aimée Reine Rouge. Un des Cinq Interdits, créé par une des cinq sorcières de notre monde. Il nous mènera dans un monde, où les fins heureuses ne sont plus. Nous oublierons nos vies actuelles, et chacun d'entre nous aura une nouvelle vie, avec un nouveau passé. Des liens seront créés, d'autres brisés. Certains nous sembleraient même improbable. Mais, c'est ainsi. ». « Y-a-t-il un moyen de contrer ce sort ? ». « Oh oui. Comme tout maléfice, il peut être levé, et vous en avez le pouvoir très chère. Il vous suffit de trouver la source du sort. Mais, pour cela, il faudrait que vous vous souveniez de l'existence de ce sort... ». « Comment ? ». « Dimensie. La potion, qui vous permettrez de vous rendre dans le monde où nous serons, avant que la malédiction ne nous atteigne. Ainsi, vous garderiez vos souvenirs, très chère. Mais, elle est tellement compliquée à préparer, qu'il est possible de le faire que par dose individuelle. Elle nécessite trente jours de préparations, normalement. Il vous en reste vingt, avant que la Reine n'agisse. ». Rumplestiltskin se mit à rire, tandis que la Fée Bleue, affolée, sortit en vitesse du cachot pour rapporter aux autres, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Acte 4 Evan, Benjamin, Carry et Alexis attendaient devant la maison des Auden. « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent faire bordel ?! », demanda Benjamin. Evan semblait soucieux, tandis que Carry répliqua : « Calme toi ! Elles ne nous feraient jamais faux bond, j'en suis certaine. ». « C'est vrai. Victoria a du les mettre en retard. Elles ne vont pas tarder... », ajouta Alexis. C'est à ce moment précis que Maelys et Victoria arrivèrent ; cette dernière portait Eustache dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que... », fit Benjamin. « C'est pas de notre faute ! », dit Vicky. « Oui... Il l'a suivit jusqu'à chez moi, et il était trop tard pour qu'elle le ramène. », fit Maelys. « Bon, c'est pas grave. », dit Evan, « Comment savoir s'ils sont chez eux ou non ? ». « Il faudrait que quelqu'un y entre, plutôt petit et agile. S'il se fait prendre, on le saurait. », dit Alexis. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce que portez Vicky, dans ses bras. Cette dernière comprit : « Ah non ! On ne sacrifiera jamais mon Eustache au combat ! Il est comme moi : trop mignon pour se faire prendre ! Jamais ! ». « Tu sais... », commença Carry, « Il ne lui arrivera rien... ». « On ne sait jamais ! Imaginez que ça soit des fous accro aux beaux petits lapinous ?! Vous pensez à ce qu'ils feraient à mon pauvre petit Eustache ?! ». Un silence gêné s'installa. « Attendez ! Il y a une porte de derrière sûrement. Elle doit donner sur l'arrière de la maison, là où ils ne seront probablement pas. », fit Benjamin. Et, il avait raison. Une porte non fermée donnait sur le cellier de la maison des Auden. Le groupe entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, le groupe avança à pas de loups. Evan, tel un chef d'armée, menait le reste du groupe de façon claire et concise. Carry semblait également très investie. Elle le prouva lorsque Alexis renversa, sans le faire exprès, un paquet de conserves : « Bon sang Alex ! Fais attention, ou on va se faire prendre ! », lui rétorqua Carry. Le groupe pénétra sans difficulté réelle dans la cuisine. Là, une porte entrouverte menait au salon, où se trouvait la mère Auden et son fils. Ils prenaient leur dîner. « Certains voisins ne semblaient pas heureux de nous voir... », fit Danny. « Ne t'inquiètes pas trésor. C'est la malédiction qui fait ça ; ils sont tous prisonniers de leurs nouvelles vies. ». « Mais... Tu penses qu'on peut réellement leur faire ouvrir les yeux ? ». « Oh. Pas aussi simplement que tu ne le penses. Il faut d'abord trouver le cœur de la malédiction, et le détruire. Sinon, on fera tous ça pour rien. ». « Mais... Il a forcément certaines personnes, qui se sont posées des questions, non ? Ils ont du comprendre que des parties de leurs passées ne collaient pas vraiment entre elles... ». « Oh oui, je pense que certains doivent avoir des doutes. Mais, nous ne pouvons en être surs. Demain, j'irai voir Bill Hale, le maire. ». « Absolem ? C'est ça ? ». « Oui. Je suis sure que malgré ce sortilège, il n'a rien perdue de sa sagesse. ». Un silence s'installa, avant d'être rompu à nouveau par Danny : « M'man... Tu crois qu'elle est là... La Reine... ». « Là non plus, je n'en sais rien Danny. Mais, je pense qu'elle est là, elle aussi. ». « Mais... Mais c'est horrible ! Elle ne doit pas avoir perdu sa mémoire, elle ! Elle pourrait frapper n'importe quand ! ». « La Reine Rouge est loin d'être stupide. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, lorsque elle a lancé le Vervloeken. On entendra parler d'elle sous peu, j'en suis certaine. Elle sait ce que je suis venue faire ici. Et, elle essayera de m'en empêcher. ». « Tu ne pourras pas essayer de trouver de l'aide, auprès de certaines personnes ? ». « Danny... Je ne peux pas aller les voir pour leur dire que, toute leur vie, tous ce qu'ils pensent être le quotidien n'est que factice, et n'aurait jamais du exister... On me prendrait pour une folle. ». Depuis la cuisine, le groupe de jeunes fut choqué. Que venait de dire cette femme ? Qu'insinuait-elle ? C'était impossible... Sans sans rendre compte, Maelys fit tomber son bracelet de perles. Désarçonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne fit pas attention en se baissant, et elle renversa une carafe à terre, qui se brisa. « Qui est là ?! », lança Samantha Auden, depuis son salon. Les six adolescents s'enfuirent à toute vitesse de la maison, par la voie où ils étaient entrés. Ils avaient faillis se faire prendre... Mais là n'était pas le problème... Chacun partit avec une direction différente, et sans dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis une vingtaine de jours, le château n'avait cessé ses activités : tous se précipitaient, et travaillaient nuit et jour, pour achever le Dimensie. « Dépêchez-vous ! La malédiction frappera aujourd'hui ! », fit Belle à des travailleurs. « Mais... Mademoiselle, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons... », fit une horloge parlante. « Et bien, ce n'est pas assez Big Ben ! La Fée Bleue doit partir aujourd'hui ! ». Cette dernière était dans la pièce d'à côté, à se préparer mentalement, lorsque... « Belle ! Elle arrive ! », fit une théière. Tous les habitants du château, et la Fée regardèrent par la fenêtre : un nuage sombre s'approcha dangereusement du bâtiment où ils étaient en ce moment. « Merci, Madame Samovar ! Allez tout le monde ! Du nerf ! On se bouge ! », fit Belle. Pendant ce temps, la Fée Bleue fit ses adieux à ses proches : Cendrillon, Dame Wyllis, Chess, Mulan, Peter Pan, Clochette... Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et lui dirent qu'ils comptaient sur elle pour les sauver. Belle arriva en trombe dans la pièce, où se trouvée la Fée. Elle lui tendit une petite fiole : « Nous ne pouvons rien faire de mieux ! Partez, vite ! ». « Merci Belle, et merci à tous tes domestiques, également ». Les deux femmes échangèrent une embrassade. La Fée but le contenu de la fiole. Et, elle disparut lentement, comme si elle était absorbée par quelque chose d’invisible. La minute d'après, le sol du château tremblait, les vitres explosèrent, tandis que la malédiction s'abattit sur la bâtisse et ses occupants. Acte 5 Quelques minutes plus tard, Evan, Benjamin et Alexis se retrouvèrent : leurs maisons étaient dans la même direction. « C'est une histoire de dingue... », fit Benjamin. « Non, ILS sont dingues. », déclara Alexis. « Je suis d'accord. Il vaut ne plus y penser. C'est des malades. », dit Evan. « Tu dis ça... Mais, c'était quand même bizarre... ». « T'es en train de me dire que tu y crois, Benjamin ? », répliqua Evan d'un ton moqueur, tandis que Alexis se mit à rire. « Non, non... Je dis juste que... Que c'est perturbant. ». « Tu as TOUJOURS été une âme sensible, Benjy. C'est d'ailleurs assez drôle... ». Elle et Evan se mirent à rire de nouveau, tandis que Benjamin simula une bouderie d'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez Alexis. Cette dernière les salua, puis elle rentra chez elle. Les deux amis reprirent la route, jusqu'à ce que... Benjamin saute au cou d'Evan ! « Arrêtes ! Pas ici ! On pourrait nous voir ! », fit Evan. « J'aime le risque, tu sais bien... », répliqua Benjamin, avec un sourire en coin. « Attends... Dans les bois, ok ? ». Benjamin retira ses mains, qu'il venait de glisser sous le tee-shirt d'Evan. « Attrapes moi si tu peux », fit Benjamin, avec un clin d'oeil. « Haouuuuuu », répliqua Evan, avec un sourire. Les deux adolescents s’enfoncèrent dans les bois. Dans la soirée, comme si elles s'étaient données un mot invisible, Carry et Maelys se rendirent chez Victoria. Cette dernière les accueillit avant même qu'elles n'aient eu à frapper ou sonner à la porte. Les trois filles se retrouvèrent rapidement assises sur le lit de la jeune Hale, cette dernière tenant son lapin dans ses bras. « Cette Samantha... Elle était vraiment bizarre. », fit Maelys. « N'empêche. Ce qu'elle a dit porte à réflexion. », dit Carry, « Elle prétend que nos passés et nos souvenirs ne correspondent pas entre eux... ». « Exactement ce qu'on se disait, toutes les trois, la semaine dernière. », fit remarquer Vicky. Un silence s'installa entre les trois amies. « Hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ! Demain, je commence à me renseigner sur cette Auden, et son fils ! », déclara Carry. Maelys et Vicky la regardèrent d'un air anxieux. « Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? », demanda Maelys. « Des recherches dans les archives de la ville. Je suis sure que le père de Vicky n'y sera pas contre, et... ». « En effet. », fit une voix. William Hale, dit Bill, venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Avec un sourire, il demanda : « Que souhaites-tu chercher dans les archives, très chère ? ». « Heu... Sur ma famille passée. Ma généalogie. », fit Carry d'un air gênée. « Avec plaisir, mon enfant. Maintenant, il est tard. Et demain, c'est la rentrée. Je ne pense pas que vos familles aimeraient vous savoir encore chez une amie, aussi tard. Et puis, le repos est nécessaire, avant une journée d'apprentissage. ». Maelys et Carry approuvèrent, firent leurs adieux au père et à la fille, et prirent la route de leurs maisons respectives. Au même moment, à la maison Auden, Danny prenait l'air sur le perron. Sa mère le rejoignit, avec quelque chose dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Danny. « Le bracelet que Maelys Lindley venait de se faire offrir, le jour-même. C'est elle et ses amis qui sont entrés dans notre maison. ». « Tu vas appeler la police ? ». « Bien sur que non, trésor. Il se peut même qu'elle et ses camarades aient entendu notre conversation. Parfait. C'est le genre d'étincelle, dont nous avions besoin. ». « Étincelle ? ». « Oui le genre de choses, qui peut faire éclater toute la vérité au grand jour. Ça nous sera utile. Demain, à la rentrée, tu n'auras qu'à te rapprocher d'elle et de ses amis. ». « Cool, je pourrais enfin sortir entre amis. ». Samantha émit un léger rire, et embrassa son fils sur le front. « Vas dormir. Il est tard. ». « Bonne nuit maman. ». « Bonne nuit, Danny. ». La mère Auden resta sur le perron, à contempler le paysage et la ville de Latifarey. Puis, elle se rendit dans son garage. Là, il restait des cartons de déménagement, qu'elle et son fils n'avaient pas encore ouverts. Elle en prit un, coincé tout en bas des autres. Elle l'ouvrit, et en observa le contenu. « Oui. Très utile. ». Elle partit se coucher, en laissant le carton ouvert. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir la robe, la fiole de Dimensie, et la baguette de la Fée Bleue. Détails supplémentaires *Le titre de cet épisode fait référence à la chanson Welcome to my Life de Simple Plan, sortie en 2004. Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Episodes sans personnage central